


未来的和永远存在的南极洲

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Septenary [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: - And the question from Hudson-Odoi...If you had to take a team-mate to Antarctica for three days, who would it be?- I have been here with Eden for a long time, we are neighbours and we put our kids together, so i would take him as he is a very good friend of mine.





	未来的和永远存在的南极洲

阿兹皮利奎塔拉开窗帘。七点钟，还没有天亮——或者说在十一月的天气里日出时间本就毫无意义。灰蓝色的云不断叠加铺陈到天际线，风吹散一片又吹来一片。雨水砸到树叶又和树叶一起摔到地上，玻璃窗上的世界被分割成清晰和模糊的碎片。从他的房间可以看到邻居家的前院，秋千架轻轻摇晃。葡萄藤上依旧悬挂着不少过分固执的果实，在寒风中枯萎收缩干瘪。根据持续多年的观察，它们会坚持到下一个枝繁叶茂的季节再彻底死去。

像每一个早晨那样，阿兹皮利奎塔洗温水澡、刮干净尚不明显的胡茬、随便挑一件白衬衫、吃有点无聊的健康早餐、看千篇一律的晨间新闻、出门遛狗的时候和送牛奶的小伙子打招呼、遛狗回来的时候检查信箱。除了开车去科巴姆，生活节奏和退役前毫无区别。

他甩了甩手中的纸制品，狗甩了甩湿漉漉的毛。

广告、广告、广告、特里从某个小岛寄来的明信片、缴费通知、路易斯某个搞笑派对的邀请函……

一个信封。

2012年八月末，阿兹皮利奎塔和往常一样在马赛市郊的罗伯特路易斯-德雷福斯训练基地拉伸、往返跑然后参加抢圈。午饭之前，教练把他喊到一边恭喜他俱乐部和切尔西拖延了整个夏天的交易最终完成。队友们在不远处嘻嘻哈哈。天气很热，泼在头上的水比喝掉的更多。他的手里还攥着荧光色的分组背心。周四晚上是对阵舍里夫的欧联资格赛。公寓的冰箱里周末买的橙子还剩三个。他有点茫然地接受了这个事实，第二天下午，在科巴姆完成体检并签下自己的名字。路过停车场的时候，有人甩着车钥匙经过他，用法语打了个招呼。他习惯性地招招手，庆幸自己做了功课，预祝周末联赛顺利。坐上飞机他才反应过来那是赛场上见过两三次的法甲天才，被他防住过也把他晃倒过的对手，即将或者说已经变成了队友。

所谓的重要日子，并不会被日历高亮标出贴在床头，和所有日子一样，它们无趣又无辜地到来。

他撕开信封。

乱七八糟的东西掉了一地。

一张机票购票确认函，希思罗到埃塞萨，十四个小时——阿兹皮利奎塔睡了半年来最不安稳的一觉。支离破碎的梦像拼贴画。萨达尔球场的蓝色椅子和斯坦福桥连成一片，毕尔巴鄂的港口停泊着马赛的渔船，他走在泰晤士河旁边惊飞一群鸽子，群鸟落下的地方却是布鲁塞尔市政广场……还有更多他已经忘记的，以为自己忘记的，或者希望自己忘记的东西。他不知道睡眠质量出问题是因为太久不坐长途飞机还是机上广播说的那样本次航程遭遇了颇有些严重的气流震荡。

一张酒店预订确认函，布宜诺斯艾利斯，一晚——他没办法用睡不惯酒店的枕头来给自己开脱，干脆趁着深夜无人在歌剧院和方尖碑旁边逛了两圈。

第二张机票购票确认函，乔治•纽伯里到乌斯怀亚，三个半小时——机上全是游客，几乎所有人都兴奋地讨论着即将开启的由企鹅、晕船和世界尽头组成旅行。邻座是美国来的背包客，手里捧着贴满便签纸的《孤独星球》。他没想到美国人居然知道切尔西，还认识他，仔细一问果然是因为普利西奇。阿兹皮利奎塔后知后觉地感慨了一番老板的商业眼光。

第二张酒店预订确认函，乌斯怀亚，两晚——市内没什么景点，他听从酒店服务生的劝告没有去国家公园而是沿着冰川湖走了大半天。

一张邮轮购票确认函，乌斯怀亚港出海、福克兰群岛、德雷克海峡、南乔治亚岛、南设得兰群岛、换乘冲锋艇、南极半岛登陆，二十天——

在远处的冰山抵达视网膜之前，在旁边小孩子的欢呼震动鼓膜之前，在神经递质被突触接收之前，在这趟莫名其妙的旅行让他产生任何感受和思考之前，在他踏上旅行终点的那个瞬间，一个雪球迎面飞来。

他救险过无数穿云冷箭，但没能躲掉这次袭击。下一秒钟，他所能做的只有用力地眨眼抖掉睫毛上的雪沫。碎冰粒从衣领溜进去，胸前一片又湿又冷。

他在西班牙长大，在地中海沿岸的俱乐部效力两个赛季，在英格兰南部生活了很多年。打雪仗是一件很陌生的事情。

但这种滋味太熟悉了。很多年之前的一个三月，不属于春天也不属于伦敦的积雪让科巴姆变成故事里的圣诞节。从更衣室走到训练场的半路上，摄像师朝他们挥手，他对着镜头笑了笑，然后被结结实实地糊了一脸。

上一次他饶过了凶手。

这次，他绝对不会让凶手跑掉了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Free talk：  
> 我怀疑我不是想搞CP，我就是想搞切尔西。
> 
> 对于阿布2.0时代，还有比阿扎尔和阿兹皮利奎塔更能代表切尔西的吗？  
> 2012年夏窗转会，绝大多数比赛的主力，1213赛季至今全英超除门将位置外出场时间第一和第二，本赛季的场上队长和头牌，唯二两个从头至尾、不多不少又十分充分地经历这七年的球员。  
> 我搞RPS的主要快乐来源于讨论人物本身和人物之间的互动。借用阿银太太的说法，属于一发脱离型产出：用一个故事讲特定人物在特定时间和特定环境给我的感受，搞完就跑。但是戴五渣写到后来，或多或少且越来越多的是在讲切尔西的故事。  
> 但是作为本质阿布1.0时代队蜜+中轴线人蜜+特兰CP粉+刻薄冠军球迷，我对这七年的真实想法其实是：不要和我提那六个奖杯，我们来聊聊6-0好不好？！你车现在这个鬼样子对得起前辈们吗？！而且越是承认这七年有可取之处（1415，孔指导的三后卫，本赛季扎球王的爆表数据）越是觉得本该不止如此。  
> 于是在很多情况下，这两个人的故事或者是nostalgic，或者是春秋笔法，或者是指桑骂槐（并没有）。  
> 从赛季末就开始磨磨蹭蹭写的分手总算在昨天写完了，非常短。之前有过很多别的想法，比如写那种中长篇伪纪实文学（写出来就是切尔西决策失误一览），双线三线并行，AU隐喻……但最后还是老老实实地写了一篇最普通的同人。  
> 结果一觉醒来我又怂了。在三场两分毫无希望的四月末说出“Chelsea has to play in the Champions League every year... and for myself I also want to play Champions League, we will”的扎球王多可爱，在多名主力伤缺负面新闻不断的决赛前夕说出“They (Arsenal) have to plan for this (trophy parade). Hopefully we can ruin it”的小队长多可爱，被（当年对马塔说“我不打乒乓球！我不打乒乓球！”的）阿紫和阿扎尔打飞的乒乓球多可爱，伯恩利那场多多受伤跑过去蹲在旁边的这俩人多可爱，沃特福德赛后一起踢球的两家小孩多可爱，阿扎尔考虑退役后长期居住（from Kristof Terrerur）的今天也是雨水横着飘冷得要穿羽绒服的伦敦多可爱（？？？）……切尔西这么完蛋，关我CP什么事。  
> 我不知道阿布3.0时代会发生什么，也不知道齐祖二进宫能带来什么，但这七年的故事还是在南极洲结束吧。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
